¿Les gustaría que continuara?
by Ultimate Dimentor
Summary: ¿Ultimate Dimentor debe continuar?
1. Chapter 1

Hola chicos, supongo que esta publicación les tomó por sorpresa, ¿verdad? Bien, iré al punto:

No me siento bien

Eso es todo, verán, desde que entre de nuevo a la universidad este semestre las cosas han ido de mal en peor y cada vez me siento más y más peor. Hoy llegue tarde a una clase en la que me tocaba exponer y el profesor no me dejo entrar y eso me devasto.

Ahora ustedes dirán, "No es un poco exagerado dejar todo por un día que llegaste tarde", si, es realmente poca cosa, pero no es la única.

Verán, desde el principio mis fics los he escrito con 2 propósitos principales, entretener a las personas que me leen y desahogarme de las cosas malas de mi día a día, al menos con mis fics con mis 4 OC´s principales, pues con ellos saco de mi interior emociones y recuerdos reprimidos:

Como con Arturo, con quien libero como es que yo me sentía en mis épocas de alumno de primaria a preparatoria en donde era víctima de Bullying. Si en el fic lo muestro de forma exagerada y cómica, pero todas, o casi todas, las cosas que le hacen a Arturo, están inspiradas en cosas que me han hecho a mí.

O con Dimentor, con quien libero mis sueños de un mundo mejor.

El punto es que mi escritura desde un inicio ha estado muy involucrada con cosas de mi vida real y al principio no había problema, la gente leía y no sabía quién era yo o en que se basaba, además de que eran basados en problemas del pasado, es decir, cosas que en teoría ya había dejado atrás.

Pero eso nos hace volver al tiempo actual, desde que inicie este semestre, con todas las presiones que esto conlleva mi vida se ha vuelto un caos, no puedo escribir de forma cómoda con mis escasos tiempos libres y no puedo encontrar tiempo para dedicarme a un respiro y ver alguna serie o leer lo que sea.

Y esto me genero un gran estrés y presión y en busca de algo de bienestar termine cansando y alegando a una persona muy importante para mí, al punto que creo que ya no quiere saber nada mas de mi en la vida y aunque me dio otra oportunidad, por mi propia idiotez y desesperación a la hora de la verdad, donde no supe ser asertivo, lo eche todo a perder de nuevo.

Como casi todo en mi vida…

Chicos, realmente no sé cómo me perciban ustedes, pero los que me conocen más a fondo sabrán que soy demasiado inseguro… Y hasta inmaduro, al punto que sin querer termino haciéndome la víctima, y lo malo es que esto me aparta de los demás pues o se sienten molestos o culpables cuando nada de eso es su culpa. Si no que es únicamente mía.

Y sé que muchos me dirán que debería hacer algo para arreglar mi vida en vez de estarme lamentando y haciendo dramas en público, y realmente me gustaría, créanlo, pero la verdad es que ya no sé qué más intentar, pues cada cosa que intento para arreglar las cosas parece que terminar empeorarlo todo aún más y me siento literalmente atado de manos.

Y para serles sincero, desde hace meses tengo cierta inseguridad de mis escritos debido a que en broma me dijeron que mis OC´s parecían Gary Stues y debido a mi propia inseguridad esa bromita inocente termino convirtiéndose en mi gran martirio por casi medio año y por eso no publique un tiempo, incluso cuando estaba en vacaciones, actualmente ya lo sobrepase casi por completo, pero aún hay rastros de ese "trauma", por lo que aun titubeo demasiado en varias cosas.

Ahora, ¿Qué tienen que ver las dos cosas con que actualice o no?

Pues mucho, como ya les dije mis fics me servían para desahogarme de cosas de mi pasado, pero ahora los varios y grandes problemas que la vida me está lanzando uno tras otro me están sobrepasando y ahogando.

Ahora, hay un punto bueno de esto, todo esto me ha dado ideas para historias y arcos, pero hay un pequeño detalle.

Al salir mi inspiración de problemas actuales, si, podría sacar buen jugo de esto, el problema es que estos problemas al ser basados en diferencias que he tenido con amigos y personas que realmente aprecio y que saben de los fics y de hecho, me leen, tengo miedo de tratar mal un tema y hacer sentirlos a ellos mal y que peor aún, se alejen de mí, si es que aún no lo han hecho, ya realmente aunque ahora titubeo con mis 4 principales, la verdad al escribir las situaciones puedo llegar a ser cruelmente realista al expresar malestar ante cosas sacadas de mis malestares propios.

Así que si a eso le sumamos algo que me pica desde hace unos días… No tengo aprecio por mí mismo, la verdad es que debido a mi propia inseguridad he alterado algunas cosillas de mis fics para agradar más a los demás, incluso he omitido o cambiado ideas enteras para evitar que la gente vea con malos ojos mi trabajo, y en eso, he perdido algo de autenticidad del mismo a mi modo de ver, y aunque quiero cambiarlo, la verdad hay cosas con las que aún tengo miedo de jugar.

Y es que, para serles sincero, muchas cosas me suelen salir mal en la vida, con más regularidad de la que me gustaría admitir, y los fanfics son de las pocas cosas que siento que he hecho realmente bien en mi vida, y tengo miedo de arruinarlo como todo lo demás, pues entre tantas ideas que me han dado estas situaciones hay cosas que siento podrían ser o muy oscuras u ofensivas para mis amigos. Por lo tanto les voy a dar 3 opciones con las cuales espero que me puedan dar su opinión sobre que debería hacer, aclaro, tal vez los votos no tengan una influencia total en mi decisión pero si me gustaría saber que tienen que decir al respecto:

 **1.-Continua como tú quieras:** En esta tratare de escribir como mejor me apetezca, pero espero que, de decidir esta opción, no se quejen tanto sobre algunas cosas que pueda llegar a hacer, en especial porque con esta opción pondría una sub trama de maduración en la que muestre mi progreso construyendo mi autoestima y dignidad, pero como en estos momentos ambos aspectos están por los suelos, esta sub trama podría ser un tanto incómoda para la mayoría, y solo por citar un ejemplo.

 **2.-Continua, pero piensa bien lo que vas a hacer:** Esta es más sencilla, seguir como si nada con los fics, en esta las historias seguirían con su curso normal, pero tratando de evitar problemáticas de mi presente que involucren conocidos cercanos que saben y leen los fics, aunque para esto tendré que revisar varias veces lo que escribo para evitar malinterpretaciones por lo cual puede que tarde mucho, mucho, pero mucho más de lo normal en actualizar.

 **3.-Continua hasta que estés listo:** ¿Qué? ¿Esperaban que esta fuera la opción en la que digo que tiraría la toalla y se resignaran a no saber en qué terminarían las o la historia que leen de mí? No, yo no soy de los que se rinden tan fácil, algo que me ha traído cosas tanto malas… Y una que otra buena, en esta me daría mi tiempo antes de volver a escribir, ya saben, sobrepasar todo con lo que la vida me maldice el día de hoy, aunque esta si es la opción más riesgosa, pues independientemente de la opción que tome, ahora mis principales objetivos son madurar, aceptarme a mí mismo (Algo para lo que primero tengo que redescubrirme pues ahora ya hasta ni se con exactitud quien soy) y dejar de depender de los demás (Ya sea su aprobación, cercanía, opinión, etc…) en esta si es muy riesgosa, pues el proceso obviamente no será ni sencillo ni corto, esto me podría tomar meses o hasta años, y esto podría atraer que olvide ideas y por lo tanto las cosas cambien, que pierda el toque (Algo que sentí tras más de un año de no actualizar El Nuevo Guardia, por ejemplo), que no sepa cómo llevar las cosas sin mi principal inspiración o, la peor de todas, que realmente lo deje, pues existe el riesgo de que en este proceso de maduración pierda el interés por hacer fics o seguir los que ya tengo (Ya lo he visto, créanme) por lo que esta es la que realmente menos quiero tomar.

Pero, en fin, espero su opinión y disculpen las molestias, hasta la próxima, si es que las hay. Saludos


	2. ¡¡¡ESTE NO ES EL FIN!

Bien, agradezco el poco, pero genuino apoyo que tuve, y ya hable con unos amigos y he decidido continuar, voy a escribir los fics como mejor me parezca, pero voy a usar beta readers para saber que si podría publicar y que no, no lo usare en todos los fics, pero si en ciertos aspectos que podrían causar complicaciones.

En fin, agradezco su apoyo…

Y será un placer y gran honor madurar junto con ustedes, los quiero a todos ustedes chicos

Gracias por todo

¡NUNCA SE RINDAN!

PD: Si surge alguna polémica alguna vez, les pido de la forma más atenta que no busque pleito con mis amigos, que ya oí que algunos estuvieron indagando por ahí, por favor, no lo hagan, esto sería un asunto entre persona "x" o personas "y" y yo, no se metan, se que son más maduros que eso ;) .


	3. Próximamente, un verdadero reinicio

Próximamente, un verdadero reinicio

Chicos, cuando una persona comete errores, tiene que pagar por ellos, he cometido por tonterías del corazón los peores errores de mi vida en las últimas semanas, por lo que reiniciare buena parte de mis fics desde 0 pues por mi culpa perdí la amistad de grandes escritores que ahora me detestan y no quieren saber nada mas de mi ni de mis fics, y menos podré usar a sus OC´s, así que voy a iniciar de 0 en nuevas cuentas todos mis fics, en especial necesitare reemplazos para los compañeros de Arturo y sobre los AUs, lo lamento, pero jamás se realizaran, realmente lo siento por aquellos que los esperaban.

Solo los que estén interesados de verdad síganme en esas cuentas, avisare a su momento cuando estén listas, les hablo Ultimate Dimentor por última vez desde este lugar…

Bueno, penúltima vez pues avisare a su debido tiempo todo…

Lamento ser lo que mis examigos ahora consideran, una mierda de persona y un gilipollas


End file.
